


Heating Pads and Chocolate

by Theatre_In_The_Dark



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, just a story, non Canon, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-31 04:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatre_In_The_Dark/pseuds/Theatre_In_The_Dark
Summary: This is my first fanfic in maybe 15 years.  And before that I am not sure I even posted.  Decided to jump back in.  This is part based on real experience. My super anti cancer drugs do cause periods from hell and they did have to put me on medication to counter act it.  So anyway, I hope you all enjoy it.  Oh and I had/have no Beta so the grammer, yea I hope its ok.





	Heating Pads and Chocolate

Mulder looked at the clock, 8:45 am. Scully was usually in the office by now. Mulder had just seen his, well what was she these days? His partner, yes. His best friend, yes. His lover, well for the past few months and that seemed to be going well, very well. His girlfriend, eh the term seemed so juvenile especially considering all they had been through together. The love of his life, well yes that was a no brainer, she had been that for as long as he could remember. 

But getting back on track Mulder wondered where she could be. He looked at his calendar and thought to himself “shit”. That was why she didn’t stay over last night. After 7 years together you get to know someone really well. Mulder thought back to the last few days and it all seemed to add up. Tiredness, moody, crabby…. Check, Check, Check. Scully was due to start her Period. 

7 years. In the beginning Mulder really didn’t keep track. It didn’t matter to him. Then he started to notice a pattern of her irritation levels. He then kept track just to stay out of her line of fire those 6 days of the month. 2 lead up days of PMS, and 3 sometimes 4 days of her actually period. Then as things changed and they became friends he kept track to try and make it easier for her. Peanut Butter Cups or Dark Chocolate Espresso Beans on her desk, Her favorites. Ibuprofen and emergency MMs in his jacket pocket. He even became so bold as to make sure the basement bathroom had pads and tampons. He knew Scully noticed all of these things but she never said anything.

Then things started to change. It was maybe 6 months ago now. They were out of town on a case in Christmas, Florida. Ironic name for a place that maybe cleared the low 70s on Christmas. Mulder awoke in the night and heard a noise from the next room. The doors were both cracked, something they had been doing for about a years now, since her cancer diagnosis really. They had always kept the doors unlocked but now they were also open. A little sign that things were slowly changing between them. Mulder was just starting to fall asleep when he heard a noise. It was sort of a gasp and a whimper. Mulder got out of bed and grabbed his gun. He was not really thinking anything was to wrong. The case was a waste of time. The swamp creature was nothing more than some jocks in a school mascot costume wreaking havoc in town. Mulder assumed it was most likely just a nightmare. But as he approached the door and whispered “Scully”, he knew the sounds. Pain and tears.

“Hey Scully its me can I come it? What’s wrong” Mulder said as he walked in the door and headed towards the bed. Scully was on her side curled in a tight little ball.  
“Mulder go back to bed its nothing.”  
“Scully this does not look like nothing. What’s wrong”  
“Mulder its just cramps”  
Mulder took a step back “oh”. Mulder had been with women obviously and had been around many a period. This seemed like more than just cramps. He knew they could hurt and be uncomfortable but this seemed like next level. Also, in all the years together, he had never noticed anything like this from her.  
“Scully this seems like a little more than just cramps”  
“Ugh Mulder I don’t want to talk right now. It hurts too much.”  
“Ok Scully what can I do? Drugs? Heating pad? Orgasm? I hear it helps”  
Scully looked up at him with a slight smile “drugs arent working, I don’t have a heating pad, and thanks for the offer but I really don’t want anything touching me down there right now, it hurts to much”  
“Scully I will be right back.”  
And with that I fled to my room pulled on clothing really quickly. He knew less then 100 feet from the hotel was a 24-hour drug store. If his Scully needed a heating pad, a heating pad she would get. He stopped, “His Scully”, well in some ways she was and in other ways he wanted her to be. But that could wait. 

Mulder was there and back in 15 minutes. He walked back into Scully’s room to see her just as he had left her. He sat down 6 plastic bags and began rummaging thought them.  
“Mulder what is all this” Scully asked through gritted teeth.  
“Umm just some supplies. I got a heating pad” he said opening it and plugging it and handing it to Scully.  
“Mulder you didn’t have to do this, but thank you” Scully turned it on and placed it on her lower abdomen sighing.  
“I also got these things you can stick to yourself that heat up, for like in the car and plane and stuff. Ummm I got pamprin, Midol, extra strength Tylenol, Aleve, ibuprofen. Figured maybe one of these would help. I got the king size peanut butter cups” That got a smile and an ooohhh from Scully as he tossed them to her.  
“I also got you extra sweet ice tea, I know you say you don’t drink it but come on we all know you love it.” This also got a smile as he sat it next to her  
“Fuzzy socks, bubble bath, a DVD of the 5 best chick flicks-You will have to let me know if they are or not, and last but not least…” Mulder reached into the bag and pulled out a stuffed fox “for when I am not around”  
Mulder looked at Scully as she reached up and grabbed it. She had tears in her eyes. He was not sure if it was from the pain or what.  
“Mulder this is by far the sweetest thing anyone has done for me.”  
“So, what will it be Scully?”  
“Umm socks and Midol please.”  
Mulder opened the socks and placed them on her feet. He then took the Midol out handed her two and she took them with her tea.  
“Anything else Scully before I go back to bed” Mulder saw her relaxing he figured the heating pad and Midol must be doing the trick.  
“Could you lay with me for a while Mulder?”  
“Sure, I can do that.”  
Mulder climbed in bed behind Scully. She scooted over towards him. He wrapped his arms around her.  
“Hey Mulder what’s in the last bag?”  
Oh, the impulse buy because he just wasn’t sure. Something that seemed super personal. Yea he had bought them for the bathroom but never actually handed them to her.  
“Oh umm, some supplies in case you didn’t have any with.”  
He could feel Scully smiling “Thank you Mulder. “

And that was how it started. Her cramps kept getting worse each month. She finally went to the Doctor at Mulders insistence. Turned out the new super improved drugs they had her on to help keep her cancer from coming back, doctors and he guessed maybe Scully also couldn’t fully believe they chip didn’t need any assistance. Well those said drugs also had the side effect of creating the cramps from hell. They gave her some meds to counter act the first set of meds but she didn’t like taking them. They made her drowsy and she told Mulder she felt disconnected. 

So, Mulder continued to play doctor. And during that time of late-night conversations they grew closer. They both had wanted it but had been to scared to admit it. Before long they were sleeping together every night. Just holding each other. They started spending time together outside of work. Dating I guess you could call it. Then about 2 months ago they had taken things to the next level. It was magical. 

Mulder was letting his mind drift over that night when he heard the sounds of heels on the linoleum leading to the office. Ah Scully. He looked at his watch and saw it was pushing 930am. When she walked in, he knew it was bad. She was hunched over and pale. Bags under her eyes. 

“Oh Scully” Mulder said as she walked in.

Scully held a hand up “Mulder its fine.”

Mulder let it got and watched her for the next hour try and work.

“Scully please its fine just go home, take your medication, lay down. I will come over after work ok?”

Scully hung her head  
“Why Mulder. My whole life I never. Why now? And the crappiest part is I am not even using them. That is the biggest joke of it all.”  
Mulder stood up and walked over to her. He knelt down and pulled her into a hug. “I know, I know”  
Scully cried silently and finally gave in.  
“Ok Mulder you win I am going home.”  
“After work I will go home and change, pack a bag and come over ok?”  
“Sounds good Mulder. Bring Ice Cream.”  
Mulder chuckled “Anything you want Scully.”  
Scully gathered her stuff and headed home. 

Around 4pm Mulder decided he had enough and went home to change and go see Scully. Missing rush hour had him home in about 15 minutes. The heat at work had been malfunctioning all day so Mulder was in desperate need of a shower. Mulder opened the door at Hegal Place and walked in. He kicked his shoes off and started taking his shirt off. He looked around and noticed things that weren’t around last time he had left. Heels next to the closet, a tea cup on the coffee table. Mulder smiled and looked into his bedroom to see his redheaded goddess asleep on her side of the bed. Yes, they had sides of the bed now. Mulder continued to remove his clothes and he then jumped in the shower. When he got out it was about 5pm and he was starving. He was bad about eating when Scully wasn’t around and so that meant he had skipped lunch. 

Tossing on some sweats Mulder made his way into the Kitchen. He had actually started keeping some food in his house. Scully was adamant that they could not live on Chinese and Pizza. Mulder pulled out a pot and added some of the noodle soup Mrs. Scully had sent home with him the last time he was at her house. He was adding some chicken melts to a skillet when he felt two arms circle around him. 

A smile spread across Mulders face. “Well good evening Miss Scully”

He could feel Scully smile against his back. “Hey”

“Dinner is just about ready. I went light since I did not know how you were feeling.”  
“Smells good Mulder”  
“Well I can’t take all the credit half of this is the soup your mom made.”  
“Hmmm” Scully said as she moved to the couch. Mulder turned around and saw she had one of his grey t-shirts on and not much else.  
“I have to say I was surprised to find you hear. A very pleasant surprise however. “  
“I hope you don’t mind. I really did feel like crap and your place was closer to work.”  
Mulder took the sandwiches out of the skillet and moved to sit on the couch by Scully. “Scully you are welcome here anytime. I mean I have to say your place is far cleaner and more comfortable then mine is though.”  
“Yea but my place smells like me.” Scully said while blushing  
“Well yea that is what makes it so comfortable” Mulder said and looked at Scully as she raised an eyebrow “Oh”  
Scully chuckled softly. Mulder really liked post sleep Scully, she had her guard down more and was willing to let him in just a little more.  
“Well Scully dinner is ready, and lucky for you pants are not required a Chez Mulder”  
Mulder moved and dished up the soup and added sandwiches to plates.  
“Thank you, Mulder.”  
“Well it’s the least I can do when I come home from work and find a sexy half-dressed woman in my bed”  
“I mean for everything. You have been so great through all of this. I know periods are a big turn off.”  
“Nothing about you is a turn off Scully. Its something that happens. Its natural. Well what you are dealing with is not natural its really seems more like torture. But its part of you so its part of me also….Ok that sounds weird but you know what I mean”  
“I do.”  
They ate the rest of dinner in comfortable silence. When they were done Mulder shooed Scully away to the couch and went to do the dishes.  
“So, the pill and the nap helped?”  
“Somewhat yea. I was up most of last night. I took a bath, and that helped relax me and then I was out. I think I slept all afternoon.”  
“Good. Oh, I am sorry to say I don’t have ice cream.” Mulder said as he moved to sit on the couch with Scully.  
Scully laughed “oh Mulder”  
“I mean I promise I was going to get it on the way over to your place. I can run out now, will only take a few minutes.” Mulder stood up and was looking for his shoes.  
“Mulder…”  
“No really its not problem Scully I just…”  
“Mulder…” Scully said louder “Sit”  
Mulder looked at her and moved to sit next to Scully on the couch. 

“I don’t need any ice cream Mulder; I just need you”  
Scully grabbed his hand and leaned her head on Mulders Shoulder. Mulder grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels before settling on Steel Magnolias on HBO for Scully. He felt her sign and knew she had a smile on her face. She squeezed his hand and he felt her body relax. 

Half way through the movie Mulder felt Scully’s breathing even out and he knew she had fallen asleep. He shifted her gently so that she was laying with her head in his lap and he grabbed the remote to change it to Sports Center. This was their routine. Scully had proven over the years she could sleep anytime and anyplace. A fact he was very envious of. As he ran his hand over her head and his fingers through her hair and thought about all that had changed since that night 6 months ago. Mulder was happier and more content then he had been maybe ever. He could only hope that Scully was feeling the same way, he was pretty sure she was.  
Mulder snickered to himself causing Scully to wake up.  
“Mulder what is it?”  
“I was just thinking it’s silly really”  
“What?”  
“That a heating pas and chocolate changed my life for the better.”  
Scully smiled “Heating pads and Chocolate, my hero.”

Scully sat up and kissed Mulder on his lips. She then stood and grabbed his hand and the two of them walked to the bedroom and closed the door.


End file.
